Song
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Pesta perpisahan membuat Ichigo kalang kabut karena Rukia menghilang. Gadis itu seakan main petak umpet dengannya. Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata gadis itu juga bisa memberi kejutan. Warnings : Banyak:'v. Siap2 obat mata oke. umm, ada yang mau sumbang like? /6Vy0Cx 0GBk :)


"Kenapa lagi?"

"Galau mode, _on_."

 _Face palm_ dari Tatsuki tak terhindarkan.

* * *

 **Song.**

 **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

 **#Karena kalau punya author, pasti ichiruki bakalan canon:").**

 **Warnings : Bahasa non-baku, Typo(s), OOC, yep, like always. Pokok hati2 aja ntar sakit mata habis baca ini fanfic:").**

 **Enjoy, minna-san!**

 **And**

 **Buon Compleanno, Sonhadji A.A.:v**

* * *

Cinta itu memang bisa membuat seseorang jadi berubah 360 derajat, dan _fix_ , Tatsuki benci itu.

Lihatlah, gara-gara cinta, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, laki-laki dengan rambut oranye dan tampang sangar mirip preman, tampak ingin menangis di hadapannya gara-gara pesta kelulusan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Badan aja gede, masa mau ditinggal doi lulus aja, udah mewek gini," sindir Tatsuki tanpa sensor, membuat Ichigo makin _bad mood_. Laki-laki itu melirik sengit Tatsuki, "Seharusnya kan lo ngasih _support_ buat gue, sebagai sahabat yang baik."

Tatsuki mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kata-kata gue tadi itu, _support_ buat lo tau," ucapnya tak terima. _Please_ deh, dia ini sahabat yang baik. Kelewat baik untuk Ichigo yang nggak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali, malah.

"Yang tadi itu _support_?"

"Iya lah, bego. Makanya jangan mikirin doi terus, gue kasian liatnya. Lo udah bego, jadi makin bego."

Baru saja Ichigo hendak memprotes ucapan, atau bisa dibaca, olokan Tatsuki, perempuan raven itu sudah menyela, "Yang ini tadi juga. Itu _support_ ," ucapnya menahan tawa.

"Yang ini tadi _support_ juga? Beneran?"

"Iya. Udah sana jangan banyak tanya lagi, gue sibuk."

Laki-laki jangkung, yang juga merupakan ketua tim basket putra SMA Karakura itu menghela napas, dan mengangguk. Dia berjalan pelan, meninggalkan Tatsuki yang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ichi."

Merasa dipanggil, Ichigo berhenti, dan menoleh. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu Tatsuki bicara. Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari ponsel, Tatsuki berucap pelan,

"Semangat. Kalau emang dia masih nggak bisa luluh setelah semua yang lo lakuin, relain aja. Lo malah harus bersyukur, karena ternyata ada yang lebih bego dari lo."

Tuhan, Ichigo bingung harus senang atau marah, yang penting, dia terhura-

-eh, terharu maksudnya.

* * *

"Selamat malam semuanyaa!"

Ichigo hanya berdeham mendengar sapaan dari pembawa acara di pesta kelulusan SMA-nya ini. Dia benar-benar malas, berbanding terbalik dengan teman-teman seangkatannya yang terlihat sangat antusias di pesta ini.

Sedari tadi, manik coklat madunya menelusuri seisi aula, dan dia tak menemukan Rukia sama sekali.

Oh tuhan, kemana gadis itu?

Di pertemuan terakhir mereka saja, gadis itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ichigo menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara barusan, dan setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, dia menghela napas, "Apaan sih babon. Nggak perlu teriak-teriak, gue makin pusing nih," keluhnya pada Renji saat pria bersurai merah itu menepuk bahunya.

Bukannya marah karena Ichigo memanggilnya babon (lagi, untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya sejak mereka saling kenal), Renji justru tertawa, "Lo kenapa heh? Mikirin Rukia mulu, bisa _stress_ lo."

"Terserah gue dong mau mikirin dia atau nggak, toh yang _stress_ gue bukan lo."

Renji terhenyak mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Jarang-jarang sahabatnya ini bertingkah seperti gadis PMS. Dia menghela napas, "Santai _bro_ , santai. Gue ke sini bukan mau ngajak debat lo, tapi gue mau ngasih info kalau Ruki-"

"Rukia?! Di mana tuh anak?!"

Renji memandang datar sahabat oranyenya itu. Tadi laki-laki itu terlihat seperti tak bergairah untuk hidup, coba lihat sekarang? Dia sudah mirip anak 5 tahun yang diiming-iming coklat _silverking._

"Dia ada di taman belakang SMA."

Ichigo makin berbinar setelah mengetahui di mana pujaan hatinya berada. Dia menepuk bahu Renji, hendak berterima kasih. Namun sebelum itu, Renji mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat _mood-_ nya kembali berantakan.

"Sama Hisagi Shuuhei."

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Mendapati sasaran amukannya sedang melambaikan tangan dengan ramah ke arahnya, Ichigo berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Hisagi, yang masih memasang tampang tanpa dosa. Ichigo serta merta mencengkram kerah kemeja putih milik Hisagi, hingga laki-laki dengan tato 69 di pipinya itu sedikit terangkat. Spontan, Hisagi segera mendorong Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh.

"Lo kenapa sih, bego?!" Teriak Hisagi pada Ichigo yang masih menatapnya nyalang. Setelah beradu _death glare_ cukup lama, Ichigo menghela napas, "Maaf. Gue keburu emosi. Renji bilang ke gue kalau lo lagi berduaan sama Rukia di sini," ucapnya sambil berdiri, dan membersihkan bagian belakang _tuxedo_ hitamnya.

Hisagi terlihat kebingungan sejenak, sebelum kemudian terkekeh geli, "Aw _dude_ , gue mana mungkin nikung temen sendiri. Kejem tau."

Ichigo ikut tertawa pelan mendengar Hisagi terkekeh setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Rukia benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila.

"Tapi memang iya, dia habis di sini tadi sama gue. Tapi tenang, dia nemuin gue cuma buat ngambil kunci rumahnya," ucap Hisagi santai, membuat Ichigo menatapnya curiga. "Kok bisa ada di lo?"

"Kita kan tetanggaan. Bokap nyokapnya nitipin ke gue, soalnya Rukia keburu berangkat tadi."

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk paham. "Terus, dia sekarang di mana?"

"Tadi sih sama Inoue, tapi gue nggak tahu ke mana."

Helaan napas lolos dari mulutnya, " _Thanks_ , Hisagi. Gue duluan ya."

Anggukan dari Hisagi, dan Ichigo segera berjalan kembali ke aula, dengan lemas. Mungkin Inoue mengajak Rukia ke sana.

Semoga.

* * *

Manik coklat madu Ichigo tak henti-hentinya bergulir ke sana ke mari, mencari gadis bersurai raven yang sejak tadi ingin ditemuinya. Dia menghela napas lelah.

Kenapa Rukia seakan sedang main petak umpet dengannya saat ini?

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo tersentak sedikit saat mendengar lengkingan barusan. Dia menoleh ke belakangnya, dan mendapati Inoue tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Gadis itu menggerai rambut karamelnya seperti biasa, dan mengenakan _dress_ pink selutut dengan bagian bahu terbuka.

Gadis itu tampak manis.

Namun tetap saja, Rukia-lah yang termanis dimatanya.

"Kau kelihatan bingung. Mencari Kuchiki-san kah?"

Ichigo tersenyum samar, "Begitulah. Kau tahu di mana dia? Hisagi bilang tadi dia bersamamu."

Mendengar ucapannya, Inoue terkikik pelan, "Memang. Kau mau tahu di mana dia? Sabar ya. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Kelopak mata Ichigo mengerjap bingung, "Kenapa? Ada apa memangnya?" Tanyanya penasaran. Kenapa dia harus menunggu?

Apa yang gadis itu rencanakan sebenarnya?

"Sudahlah. Diam, dan tunggu."

"Ayolah, Inoue. Kau tahu kan aku tak suka menunggu?"

Inoue terdiam, kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Kalau kau tak suka menunggu, kenapa kau masih saja mencintai Kuchiki-san sampai saat ini?"

Ichigo terhenyak. Kenapa senyum Inoue terlihat begitu menyakitkan di matanya?

"Inoue, aku-"

"Sudahlah Kurosaki-san, aku sudah mengerti. Aku senang kok orang itu adalah kau," ucap Inoue pelan, masih menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. Oh tuhan, Ichigo benar-benar merasa bersalah pada gadis ini.

"Omong-omong, kelihatannya penantianmu sejak SMP dulu, sudah selesai. Lihat tuh, siapa yang berdiri di panggung."

"Hah?"

"Tes, 1, 2, 3."

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, Ichigo sontak menoleh ke arah panggung. Sosok perempuan di atas panggung dengan gitar di pangkuannya, membuatnya terhipnotis.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Pertama-tama, terima kasih buat kehadirannya ya! Nah, sebagai pemanis acara, gue selaku ketua panitia, bakal nyanyi buat kalian."

Terdengar sorak sorai dari seisi aula. Banyak yang sudah tahu memang kalau Rukia punya suara yang bagus. Namun gadis itu jarang sekali unjuk diri, jelas saja semua jadi bersemangat tiba-tiba.

Petikan gitar mulai terdengar.

" _Never put my love out on the line_."

Ichigo tiba-tiba terhanyut dalam _amethyst_ gadis itu yang menatapnya dari atas panggung. Entah dia hanya kege-eran atau bagaimana, tapi biarlah. Setidaknya ini yang terakhir.

" _Never said yes to the right guy_."

Bibir yang dipoles _lipgloss_ merah muda itu mengulum senyum.

" _Never had trouble getting what i want, but when it comes to you i'm never good enough_."

 _Amethyst_ gadis itu terpejam, membuat Ichigo kembali pada dunia.

" _When i don't care, i can play him like a Ken doll._ "

" _Won't wash my hair, then make him bounce like a basketball_."

 _Amethyst_ itu kembali terbuka, telunjuknya teracung, menunjuk seseorang, " _But you_."

Hening sejenak. Petikaan gitar, begitu pula dengan sorak sorai seisi aula, berhenti. Pandangan mereka terarah pada seseorang yang ditunjuk gadis itu.

"Lah?"

Baru tersadar, Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang _idiot_ saat ini.

Sebenernya ini maksudnya apa?!

Tawa kecil yang lolos dari mulut Rukia membuat Ichigo makin menganga.

" _But you make me wanna act like a girl. Paint my nails and wear high heels_."

Tersenyum manis, Rukia melanjutkan, " _Yes you make me so nervous that i just can't hold your hand_."

" _You make me glow, but i cover up, won't let it show_."

Ichigo mengerjap.

Ini ceritanya Rukia nge- _confess_ ke dia?!

" _So, i'm putting up my defenses up, cause i don't wanna fall in love_."

Rukia memejamkan mata.

" _If i ever did that_."

Kemudian membukanya lagi, menampakkan sepasang manik _amethyst_ -nya, dan tersenyum miring.

" _I think i'd have a heart attack_."

Oh tuhan. OH TUHANN!

"Ya AMPUNN! JADI INI CERITANYA PERESMIAN HUBUNGAN ICHIGO SAMA RUKIA GITU?!"

"Yaelah, kesempatan gue buat ngedapetin Rukia pupus deh.."

" _Finally_ Ichigo, akhirnya ada juga yang rela terjun ke jurang kesialan dengan jatuh cinta sama lo. Gue terhura sumpah."

Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

Yang jelas, Ichigo mau pingsan saja.

* * *

"Lo apa-apaan sih, bikin gue jantungan tau!"

Rukia terkikik kecil mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Laki-laki jangkung itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Rukia jadi gemas sendiri.

"Sekali-kali lah. Masa lo terus sih yang buat jantung gue jungkir balikan?"

Ichigo terdiam. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sangsi, "Jadi selama in-"

"Iya, diem-diem gue baper. Oke? Puas?" Sela Rukia sebelum Ichigo sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi berat. Ichigo melirik sedikit Rukia yang sibuk memandangi selopnya. Anak rambut gadis itu bergerak-gerak tertiup angin, membuat tangan Ichigo tergerak untuk menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga Rukia.

Mereka berpandangan, sebelum memutus kontak dengan cepat. Rona merah di pipi Rukia membuat rongga dada Ichigo menghangat.

Gadis ini salah tingkah, dan yang terpenting-

-karena dirinya?

Semoga saja ini bukan mimpi.

Well, kalaupun mimpi, semoga saja dia bangun kesiangan, atau tidur 2 hari tanpa terbangun sekalipun, tak apa. Dia rela kok kalau mimpinya seindah ini.

Tapi kalau nggak bangun-bangun selamanya, dia nggak mau lah!

Kasian emaknya ntar nangis di rumah, bingung mau cari kemana lagi anak seganteng dan sepinter dia.#Halah, tai lo tai.

Puas melamun, Ichigo kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada Rukia. Gadis itu masih tak bergeming. Rona di pipinya pun juga belum hilang.

Heh.

Kemana Rukia yang dengan _gentle_ -nya nyanyi buat dia di depan seluruh murid SMA Karakura se-angkatan mereka tadi?

Tiba-tiba Ichigo terkekeh geli, "Kita ini lucu ya."

"Gue aja kali yang lucu, nggemesin gitu, lo nya mah nggak."

"Iya, iya, emang dasarnya lo nggemesin."

"Apaan sih."

Ichigo makin melebarkan seringainya, "Cie, salting ya neng?" Godanya membuat _amethyst_ Rukia melebar, "Ih, nggak."

Kekehan lolos dari mulutnya. Dengan menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalanya, Ichigo mengacak pelan surai raven Rukia, yang malam ini digelung, menampakkan leher jenjangnya.

Rukia sendiri terlihat makin salah tingkah saat Ichigo mengacak rambutnya pelan. Oh, sialan, kenapa dia jadi lemah begini?

" _So_?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba, membuat Rukia berhenti merona-rona tidak jelas. Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya, " _So_ apa?" Tanyanya gagal paham. Ichigo berdecak pelan, " _So_.., jadi perasaan gue nggak bertepuk sebelah tangan nih?"

Rukia kehabisan napas saat itu juga.

Ya, ya, dia akui dia baper sama tingkah laki-laki di sebelahnya ini. Ichigo selalu sabar menunggunya, menunggunya membuka hati.

Karena Rukia takut jatuh, apalagi jatuh cinta.

Dengan segala tingkah cueknya, Rukia berusaha menutup-nutupi kenyataan kalau dia, baper.

" _Udahlah bego. Lo tuh ngebunuh diri sendiri secara perlahan tau!"_

 _Rukia berhenti di depan ruang kelas 9B. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, siapa yang tadi teriak?_

 _Dia mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu ruang kelas bernuansa merah putih itu._

" _Gue emang bego. Meskipun gue bakal mati gara-gara sakit hati terus, seenggaknya gue udah pernah merjuangin perasaan gue. Jadi gue nggak bakal nyesel di akhir. Kalau emang dia nggak ngebalas perasaan gue, ya nggak papa. Itu kan hak dia. Tugas gue sebagai orang yang punya perasaan sama Rukia, ya cuma berjuang."_

" _Meskipun lo tau perjuangan lo sia-sia?"_

" _Yah, daripada gue bisa merjuangin dia tapi gue nggak ngelakuin apa-apa?"_

Dan, dia kira Ichigo nanti akan capek sendirinya.

Tapi perkiraannya salah.

Sejak SMP, sampai sekarang mereka lulus SMA, Ichigo tetap teguh dengan perasaannya. Dan kali ini, Rukia tak mau munafik lagi.

Dia akan mencoba, untuk jatuh sekali lagi.

Pada seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

" _Te amo_ , Jeruk(1)."

* * *

 **Waa, my first story in ichiruki fandom:v. Dan udah ancur kayak gini:") Maaf ya kalau nggak bisa menuhin ekspektasi readers.**

 **Btw happy birthday, sonhadji alfarino ardi. Di sini si Ichigo udah jadian sama Rukia, situ kapan sama doi?XD**

 **Eh iya, kelupaan.**

 **1\. Te amo = I love you.**

 **At last, but not least, review/fav, please?:v.**


End file.
